Treffen im Sand
by akaruy
Summary: gaara stiefelt durch die wüste... und trifft jemanden! gasp
1. Default Chapter

Weil ich Gaara mag, aber irgendwie wenige Geschichten existieren, in denen er mal nicht der "sehr sehr Böse" ist (mal abgesehen, dass es sowieso wenige zu ihm gibt, ganz zu schweigen von in deutsch) habe ich mich unerwarteterweise doch dazu aufgerafft selbst eine zu schreiben. Die Idee kam mir, als ich im Lexikon der Mythologie blätterte und folgenden Eintrag fand:  
  
Ghúl(Sg.), Ghilan (Pl.): arab. Menschenfeindliche Dämoninnen, die die Fähigkeit haben, ihre Gestalt zu verändern und Wanderer durch die Wüste von ihrem Weg wegzulocken, um sie dann zu überfallen und aufzufressen.  
  
Knaurs Lexikon der Mythologie  
  
Die Sonne brannte heiß vom Himmel auf den Sand herab, so dass die Luft vor Hitze flimmerte.  
  
Ihr Licht war zu hell, als dass man die Augen über längere Zeit richtig offen halten konnte, und der Sand reflektierte das Strahlen auch noch. Kein Zeichen von Leben war zu sehen, nichts konnte hier überleben.  
  
Die Welt der Wüste war nicht für Lebewesen und ihr Bedürfnis nach Wasser gemacht. An ihrem Rand allerdings gab es durchaus Leben, da dort noch Quellen waren. Sogar eine relativ große Siedlung existierte dort.  
  
Ein Mitglied dieser Siedlung lief durch den heißen Sand, wobei er eine Reihe Fußstapfen hinterließ; die jedoch bald verschwunden sein würden, wenn wieder ein noch heißerer Wind den Sand aufwirbeln und auf neue Dünen wehen würde.  
  
Gaara hatte sich zum Schutz vor dem herumfliegenden Sand und den Strahlen der Sonne den dünnen Schal um den Kopf geschlungen, sodass fast sein ganzes Gesicht verdeckt war.  
  
Nicht dass es viel gegen die winzigen Körner des Sandes half, die er inzwischen überall spürte. Seit vier Tagen lief er geradeaus durch die Wüste, da er nicht schlief war er schon fast seit 96 Stunden unterwegs.  
  
Die Erschöpfung zerrte an ihm; er lief nicht gerade langsam. Trotzdem zwang er sich, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Die Kürbisflasche erschien ihm schon seit einiger Zeit unverhältnismäßig schwer. Sie beinhaltete jetzt Wasser, da genug Sand vorhanden war, um ihn gegen einen Gegner zu verteidigen. Nicht dass er damit rechnete, jemandem zu begegnen der verrückt genug war, in der Mitte der Wüste herumzulaufen und ihn dann auch noch anzugreifen.  
  
Seine gesamte Konzentration richtete sich auf die Fortbewegung. Er wollte nicht zurückdenken- an das Dorf, in dem er gefürchtet und gehasst war, an seine Geschwister, die ihn auch fürchteten, obwohl sie es nicht oft zeigten, an den blonden Jungen, der ihn besiegt hatte....  
  
Er hatte immer geglaubt, wenigstens der Stärkste zu sein, wenn er schon dieses Biest in sich haben musste. Aber jetzt... aber jetzt....  
  
Seine Niederlage lag schon einige Zeit zurück. Fast ein Monat, seitdem er geflüsterte Kommentare von der Art: "Ein gefährliches Biest, aber es kann nur die Wehrlosen töten.." und Ähnliches von den Menschen im Dorf gehört hatte.  
  
Erniedrigend. Deprimierend.  
  
Er stoppte um schnell einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken.  
  
Das Glitzern der Sonne auf etwas Silbrigem fiel ihm ins Auge. In der Wüste war alles golden und goldgelb.  
  
Er ging zu der Stelle. Es war ein altes Scharnier, das da glitzerte. Mit seinem Chakra fegte er den Sand beiseite. Eine alte, verrottete Truhe. Hier war tatsächlich schon einmal jemand gewesen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich waren darin Naturalien gewesen, da nichts anderes mehr übrig war. Eine ziemlich beeindruckende Leistung, für einen Menschen, bis hierher vorzudringen.  
  
Jemand räusperte sich rechts hinter Gaara.  
  
Er erstarrte. Dann entspannte er sich wieder. Ein Sonnenstich, na klasse. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch einen Moment im Schatten ausruhen... das brauchte er sowieso... er war ziemlich fertig, und jetzt schien ihn sein Verstand auch noch im Stich zu lassen.  
  
Gerade als er sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte, einfach nur verrückt zu sein, räusperte sich wieder jemand. Diesmal drehte Gaara sich um.  
  
Vor ihm stand eine Person in einem weichen, fließend fallenden, beigen Kaftan, mit einem weißen Tuch, das um den Kopf gewickelt war. Die Person entpuppte sich als hübsches Mädchen mit braunen Augen und dunklen Locken, als sie sich das Tuch vom Gesicht wickelte. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Oh, verdammt." , sagte er. Sie machte ein fragendes Gesicht. " Ich hab schon Halluzinationen." Gaara schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und baute mithilfe seiner Chakra eine Halbkugel aus Sand, die einen, zwar kurzen, aber seinen Zweck erfüllenden, Schatten warf.  
  
Er setzte die Kürbisflasche ab, ließ sich in den Sand fallen und lehnte sich an die Wand, die auch aus Sand bestand.  
  
"Du meine Güte" , sagte das Mädchen, das seltsamerweise immer noch da war. "Die meisten, die mich sehen, sagen sowas wie: bist du echt? Oder so."  
  
"Tatsächlich." erwiderte Gaara. Er fragte sich, wie lange er hier wohl sitzen musste, bis es ihm besser ging.  
  
"Du glaubst, ich bin eine Halluzination? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen: Ich bin echt!" Sie grinste und hielt ihm ihren Arm hin. "Willst du mich kneifen"  
  
Gaara starrte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Dann streckte er die Hand aus, kniff sie aber nicht, sondern berührte sie nur. Seine Hand fuhr zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
  
"Du bist real- und du bist kühl!" sagte er überrascht.  
  
Sie nickte. "Du bist ein Ninja, huh? Ich bin sowas Ähnliches... ich kann meine Körpertemperatur mit meinem Chakra kontrollieren." Endlich verstand er.  
  
"Ah." Er machte sein bestes ausdrucksloses Gesicht und starrte sie weiter an. Unter seinem Blick wurde sie nervös. "Was machst du so tief in der Wüste?"  
  
"........ ich wollte alleine sein." "Deswegen rennst du hier durch? Du könntest dabei sterben!" sagte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
"Unwahrscheinlich." erwiderte er kurz.  
  
Sie schwieg einen Moment. Dann: "Ich weiß, wo eine Oase ist." Erneutes Schweigen. Begriff sie nicht, dass er allein sein wollte?  
  
"Da ist mehr und kühlerer Schatten, frisches Wasser und Essen. Du kannst dich da ausruhen." Er antwortete nicht.  
  
Sie schien ärgerlich zu werden. "Na los komm schon, du willst hier doch nicht draufgehen, oder?"  
  
"Ich habe hier Schatten und Wasser." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Meine Güte, und ich hätte gedacht, alle Leute würden sich freuen, wenn jemand kommen und ihnen eine Oase zeigen würde, wenn sie mitten in der Wüste umherirren."  
  
"Du willst nicht wirklich, dass ich mitkomme.", sagte er, um sie loszuwerden. "Na klar!" "Nein." "Wieso sollte ich das nicht wollen?"  
  
Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ihr zu sagen, dass in ihm eine Bestie namens Shukaku war, vor der alle Angst hatten.  
  
Andererseits mußte sie auch einiges an Kraft besitzen, hier zu leben, sie kontrollierte ihr Chakra.. er hatte sie ausserdem nicht kommen gespürt.  
  
Und es war nett von ihr, ihn einzuladen. Und sie würde weiter freundlich zu ihm sein, wenn er ihr nicht sagen würde, dass...  
  
Entschlossen stand er auf. "Was soll's, zeig mir deine Oase." Das Mädchen war erfreut aufgesprungen und strahlte ihn an. "Gut!" Sie ging voran, schräg nach links von seiner ursprünglichen Route. 


	2. Chapter

Die Sonne war ein beeindruckendes Stück über den Himmel gerutscht. Gaara konnte nicht einschätzen, wie lange er dem Mädchen nun schon gefolgt war. Kein einziges Wort war in der Zwischenzeit gefallen.  
  
Ihm sollte es recht sein.  
  
Trotzdem wurde er langsam ungeduldig. Es hatte sich so angehört, als wäre die Oase nah... Seine Kürbisflasche war jetzt ziemlich leicht. Sie war nie voll gewesen, aber jetzt war sie so gut wie leer.  
  
Wer wußte, wie tief er jetzt eigentlich schon in der Wüste war. Sie war unglaublich groß, und soweit er wußte, war noch nie jemand am südlichen Ende gewesen. Beziehungsweise von dort zurückgekommen, um etwas zu erzählen.  
  
Ein Schweißtropfen lief an der Seite seines Gesichts herunter.  
  
"He, wie lange soll ich dir noch hinterherlaufen?", fragte er in seinem unfreundlichsten Ton.  
  
"Wir sind gleich da." Sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie liefen weiter.  
  
Die Sonne brannte, allerdings hing sie eindeutig tiefer. Es war Nachmittag.  
  
"Hast du nicht gesagt, wir wären gleich da?" "Nur noch ein Stück."  
  
Gaara blieb stehen. Sie lief einige Schritte weiter, dann drehte sie sich um. "Was ist?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass hier irgendwo eine ist." Ihre rechte Augenbraue zuckte. "Doch.... noch 20 Minuten vielleicht..." Er starrte sie nur an. Shukaku würde wissen wenn hier irgendwo Wasser war. Dämonen der Wüste mussten wissen, wo sie ihre Lebensgrundlagen herbekamen.  
  
Das Mädchen starrte zurück. Dann zuckte sie ergeben mit den Schultern. "Na schön, es gibt keine. Im Umkreis von... etwa 70 Kilometern gibt es nicht mal eine unzugängliche unterirdische Quelle."  
  
"Wo führst du mich also hin?" fragte er harsch.  
  
"Zu.. zu meiner Gruppe, sie sind hier lang gezogen, wir sind sicher nur ein kleines Stück hinter ihnen..." "Hier wären Spuren, wenn das so wäre." Plötzlich war in ihrem Gesicht irgendetwas, das es viel weniger freundlich machte.  
  
"In der Wüste verschwinden Spuren manchmal sehr schnell."  
  
Gaara drehte sich um und ging den Weg zurück, neben seinen eigenen Fußstapfen und denen des Mädchens. Sie blieb stumm an der gleichen Stelle stehen.  
  
Er ging eine Düne hinauf, und blieb genau auf der höchsten Stelle stehen. Seine Fußspuren liefen nicht mehr geradeaus weiter, sondern scharf nach rechts. Wie sonderbar. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, in eine andere Richtung als geradeaus gegangen zu sein.  
  
Er fegte den Gedanken beiseite und folgte seinen Spuren, die doch ein Beweis dafür waren, dass er genau dort entlang gelaufen war. Die des Mädchens waren fast verwischt.  
  
Auf der nächsten Düne verharrte er wieder. Keine Spuren mehr, egal in welcher Richtung. Er durchquerte das Dünental auf gerader Linie, nur um auf der dritten Düne erneut stehen zu bleiben. Das Mädchen stand knappe 10 Meter vor ihm, Arme verschränkt, Stirn gerunzelt, unterdrücktes Lächeln, keinerlei Spuren im Sand.  
  
Gaara sagte nichts und war sich auch sicher, dass sein Gesicht emotionslos blieb. Das Mädchen schien ungeduldig zu werden. Warten war anscheinend nicht ihre große Stärke.  
  
"Kommst du jetzt mit?" "Wer bist du?" erwiderte er schließlich. "Eh.. mein Name ist Kari." "Was bist du? -Ich glaube nicht, dass du eine Nomadin bist, oder sowas in der Art..."  
  
Sie legte den Kopf schief. "Nein." "Also?" Sie seufzte. "Du kommst ganz sicher nicht mit?" "Ich werde dich umbringen, wenn du mir nicht antwortest." Das war bitterernst gemeint.  
  
"Toll. Mein erstes menschliches Opfer, und ich schaff es nicht, es zu den anderen zu bringen..." grummelte Kari vor sich hin. Sand bewegte sich. Dann wirbelte er hervor und umschloss sie bis zur Taille. Sie blickte überrascht.  
  
Gaara kam näher heran und wiederholte: "Sag mir wer und was du genau bist!"  
  
"Na schön... ich bin eine Ghul und du bist mein Opfer."  
  
Er starrte sie an und kämpfte mit dem Impuls zu lachen. Sie beobachtete ihn genau. "Aber eigentlich sollte es nicht so ablaufen, weißt du... ich muß dich dahin führen wo die anderen Ghilan sind, damit alle dein Blut trinken können."  
  
Bilder von blutgetränktem Sand stiegen vor seinem inneren Auge auf.  
  
Und er erinnerte sich an eine alte Frau, eine Märchenerzählerin, die den Kindern von den Dämonen der Wüste erzählt hatte, von Menschenfressern, die immer wunderschön aussahen. Er selbst hatte sich, vier Jahre alt, hinter einem Zaun versteckt, um zuhören zu können.  
  
"Du meinst das ernst." Sagte er. Kari zerfiel zu Sand, umschlossen von Sand. Gaara drehte sich um und da stand sie und lächelte vorsichtig.  
  
"Natürlich. Aber wenn du nicht mitkommst... trinke ich es eben alleine."  
  
Ihre rechte Hand war plötzlich... spitz.. und kam nach vorne geschossen, zielte auf seine Halsschlagader.  
  
Ein Wall aus Sand kam, um sie aufzuhalten, aber unter ihrer Berührung zerfloss er sofort wieder. Gaara zuckte aus ihrer Reichweite, Augen weit aufgerissen.  
  
Soweit er zurückdenken konnte, hatte der Sand ihn vor allem beschützt, er hatte sich nie wehgetan... bis auf als er gegen diese Ninja aus Konohagakure gekämpft hatte. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal selbst Wunden zufügen können!  
  
Kari bewegte sich schnell und durchbrach jede Attacke, die er mit Sand ansetzte. Andererseits schien Shukaku auch ihre Sandangriffe niederzuschlagen- Gaara sah, wie Sand sich immer wieder wellte und dann ruhig liegen blieb.  
  
Es waren nur wenige Sekunden vergangen, dann schaltete er um und duckte sich unter Karis Hand weg, fing ihren Arm und versetzte ihr einen Schlag mit der Handkante gegen das Kinn. Sie zerfiel zu Sand und tauchte an ihrer Lieblingsstelle wieder auf; hinter Gaara.  
  
Er hatte das vorrausgesehen und wirbelte jetzt herum um ihr einen Tritt zu verpassen. Fast hatte er geglaubt, sie würde wieder zu Sand zerfallen, doch anscheinend hatte er sie in einem Stadium getroffen, in dem sie nicht schnell genug wieder reagieren konnte. Sein Bein traf ihre Seite und sie taumelte einen Schritt zur Seite und ging in die Knie während sie schnell ein- und aus atmete.  
  
Er wartete. Sie grinste zu ihm hoch. "Keiner... der anderen... hat in der Wüste je einen Ninja ... getroffen."  
  
Dann wurde sie ernst. "Du bist aber kein normaler Ninja... wie heißt der Dämon in dir?"  
  
Waren Ghilan auch Dämonen? Vielleicht kannte sie ihn ja...  
  
"Er heißt Shukaku." Für einen Moment weiteten sich Karis Augen. "Der...? ich habe.. Geschichten über ihn gehört... er braucht auch Blut.. zum Überleben."  
  
"Das ist richtig." Er verstand, warum er immer wieder Blut brauchte.. nicht weil er Blut brauchte, sondern weil Shukaku Blut brauchte. Und wenn Shukaku es brauchte, musste Gaara töten.  
  
Kari stand wieder auf. "Seit Shukaku besiegt wurde, darf niemand mehr so nahe an die Dörfer."  
  
"Ihr... sterbt also?" Sie nickte kurz. "Ich traue mich noch am weitesten heran." "Willst du mein Blut haben?", fragte er, mehr aus Interesse. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. " Ich würde mir nie anmaßen, den Träger von Shukaku zu töten."  
  
Gaara fiel plötzlich auf, dass das hier eine der längsten Unterhaltungen war, die er in seinem Leben geführt hatte. Jedenfalls nach dem Tod seines Onkels.  
  
"Würden.. sie dich vermissen?" Kari blickte überrascht, dann lächelte sie bitter und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Sie mögen mich nicht besonders.. ich bin die Jüngste in der Gruppe und entschieden zu menschlich für ihren Geschmack."  
  
Er musterte sie. "Was ist deine wahre Gestalt?" Ihr Blick ging über die Dünen. Dann sah sie ihn von der Seite an. "...... ich bin natürlich... einfach Sand."  
  
Eine Idee keimte in ihm auf. "Kannst du die Wüste verlassen?" "-...Nein. Ich.. bin nicht stark genug. Ich kann die Grenze nicht überschreiten..."  
  
Er sammelte sein Chakra. Sie war fast erschrocken, als ihre Hand sich auflöste und als Ball aus Sand in der Luft zwischen ihnen sammelte. Dann ließ er los und der Sand schnellte zurück und war sofort wieder ihre Hand, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
"Würdest du mir Gesellschaft leisten wollen? Auch außerhalb der Wüste?"  
  
"außerhalb der Wüste..." Erneut schweifte ihr Blick über die endlosen goldenen Hügel. "..ja."  
  
"Meinst du, du könntest es hierdrin", er stellte die Kürbisflasche zwischen sie, "aushalten?"  
  
Jetzt grinste sie, sie hatte seine Gedanken erfasst. "Du brauchst wen zum reden, mh?"  
  
"ja." Sagte er einfach und ernsthaft.  
  
"solange kein Wasser drin ist..." sagte Kari mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Ich finde den Gedanken irgendwie sehr... anziehend, dass er endlich jemanden hätte. 


End file.
